Plus jamais seul
by Vora
Summary: - yaoi - Les réflexions d'un certain rouquin qui ne sait plus trop où il en est... Peur de la solitude, rivalité et espoir se mèlent, en sortira-il indemne ?


**Plus jamais seul**

**Disclaimer :  
**Tout d'abord il s'agit d'une fanfiction yaoï, donc mettant en scène une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Si cela vous dérange, et bien il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire demi-tour.   
Sinon, juste petit conseil, pour apprécier pleinement la fanfiction, l'idéal est d'écouter en même temps que la lecture la magnifique chanson de **Garbage **" _You look so fine_ ".  
Voilà maintenant bonne lecture ! ^^

******

Il doit être tard à présent La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre et la clameur de la rue s'est tue depuis des heures. La température a également baissé mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. J'ai chaud, je suis bien Je suis là, dans mon lit, blottit contre un corps chaud et ma tête est posée sur une épaule musclée. Je regarde son torse puissant se soulever au rythme de sa respiration tandis que ma main lisse lentement les longues mèches noires qui lui cachent le visage. Il est beau, et pourtant il ne semble même pas en être conscient malgré toutes les filles qui lui tournent autour. Xiaoyu en première place. Et je suis pratiquement sur qu'il ne laisse pas non plus Julia indifférente.   
Qu'est ce qui peut bien m'attirer chez lui ? Je n'en sais trop rien Mince hier encore, je pensais qu'il était mon pire ennemi, que je le haïssais autant que je pouvais et que la seule chose qui pourrait vraiment me faire plaisir c'est lui mettre la dérouillé du siècle ! Et maintenant ? Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Lui et moi dans le même lit, s'embrassant passionnément, se caressant mutuellement. Faisant l'amour Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? Tout semble si flou

******

_You look so fine   
I want to break your heart   
And give you mine   
You're taking me over_

Je l'avais vu, dans ce parking sous-terrain, lors du 4ème Iron Fist Tournament. On s'était querellé comme d'habitude Enfin, pour être exacte, je l'avais harangué comme toujours et lui était resté stoïque. Je me rappelle même lui avoir dit que je voulais le prendre " ici et maintenant ". Avec le recule et les nouveaux évènements, toute la drôlerie de cette phrase m'apparaissait maintenant Mais évidemment sur le moment tout ce que je voulais, c'était une bonne baston entre mecs. Sentir l'adrénaline monter et la morsure douloureuse des coups. Je voulais qu'il se donne à fond, tout comme moi. Qu'il me montre ce qu'il a dans le ventre, voir sa rage monter et l'obliger à se dépasser toujours plus. Le voir exécuter son étrange danse de mort et de destruction Je voulais le voir ainsi, rien qu'une fois Mais jamais il ne se laisse allé, il reste toujours imperturbable, son visage indéchiffrable quoiqu'il arrive. Ni douleur, ni colère, ni même de la joie. Rien, il n'y a jamais rien sur son visage si ce n'est un soupçon omniprésent de mélancolie 

_It's so insane   
You've got me tethered and chained   
I hear your name   
And I'm falling over_

_I'm not like all the other girls   
I can't take it like the other girls   
I won't share it like the other girls   
That you used to know _

_You look so fine_

Et puis des militaires étaient débarqués avant même que je ne le provoque d'avantage pour le pousser à se battre.. Kazama et moi avons réussi à régler le compte à certain d'entre eux mais ces connards se sont mis à nous tirer dessus. Nous nous sommes alors planqués derrière une bagnole et j'ai à peine le temps de dire deux mots à Kazama que ces enfoirés la font péter à la roquette. On l'a échappé belle quand même ! On serait resté là deux seconde de plus et notre compte était bon ! Enfin, si moi je m'en suis tiré sans rien, ça n'a pas été le cas de Jin. Il avait été blessé lors de l'explosion. Rien de bien méchant, mais il n'empêche que ça pissait bien le sang !  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment là quand je l'ai forcé à me suivre à ma planque pour soigner ça. Evidemment au début il ne voulait pas et était près à filé avec son bras blessé. Mais quand je lui ai dit que s'il voulait être en mesure de me botter le cul il avait intérêt à soigner ça parce que moi ça ne m'intéressait pas de me battre avec un mec à moitié handicapé il a hésité quelque instant et a finit par me suivre docilement.   
A ce moment là je me suis senti fort, supérieur. J'étais indemne et j'aidais Kazama qui lui était dans une position de grande faiblesse. C'était tripant, ok c'était bas aussi de me réjouir de sa malchance, mais merde ! Alors je n'ai pas honte d'avoir trouvé ça jouissif ! Mais d'un autre côté, ça me faisait bizarre de le voir comme ça, ayant besoin d'aide, lui qui d'habitude semblait toujours tout dominer, être totalement maître de la situation et n'avoir besoin de personne. Et pourtant, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer ouvertement, il avait tout de même besoin de moi dans un sens. 

_Knocked down   
Cried out   
Been down just to find out   
I'm through   
Bleeding for you_

Enfin nous arrivons à mon appart. Je lui refile un verre de flotte puisque Monsieur ne boit pas de bière et je m'occupe de lui soigner sa blessure. Comme je l'ai dit, elle n'était pas bien grave, mais si je n'avais rien fait elle aurait pu s'infecter et là ça aurait vraiment pu se compliquer. Mais ce type est carrément strange Il n'a même pas sillé lorsque j'ai mis de l'alcool sur sa plaie. Il n'a pas bronché, rien. C'est comme s'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Pourtant je suis presque sur qu'il devait douiller. Mais il ne voulait rien laisser transparaître, pas une émotion.   
C'est quand même vachement frustrant de ne jamais savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment. Il est constamment impénétrable. Jin " face de cercueil " Kazama. Je commence alors à lui parler pendant que je lui fais un bandage. D'abord je le vanne, comme d'habitude, et puis n'obtenant aucune réaction je lui pose alors quelques questions plus ou moins personnelles. Il me dévisage étrangement, mais à ma grande surprise il me répond, sa voix à peine calme et douce, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.   
Je me rends compte alors d'une chose. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui, peut avoir l'air en même temps si fragile et délicat. Assis sur mon canapé mité, ses grands yeux noirs baissés et en partie masqués par de longue mèches de cheveux noirs, il semble si perdu. Après tout C'est ce qu'il est, perdu. Sa mère est morte. Son grand-père l'a trahit et son père revenu tout droit des Enfers veut sa mort, tout comme Heihachi d'ailleurs Il n'a plus rien. Il n'a personne. En fait il est comme moi.   
Dans un sens lui et moi nous sommes pareils. Et pourtant dans l'autre, nous sommes si différents. Lui si silencieux, moi si bruyant. Lui réservé et timide, moi sur de moi et fonceur. Lui si calme, moi si impétueux. Le jour et la nuit. Même au niveau du physique nous sommes l'exact contraire.  
C'est drôle que je n'ai pas vu tout cela plus tôt. Cette curieuse ressemblance et cette parfaite opposition. Sans doute aussi parce que je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de le regarder attentivement. Peut-être parce que je ne m'étais jamais réellement posé les bonnes questions sur lui. En fait je ne m'étais jamais intéresser à quoique se soit au sujet de Kazama si ce n'est de la manière la plus efficace de proprement lui casser la figure je dois avouer.   
Alors pourquoi tout à coup je le regarde différemment ? Est-ce par pitié ? Non ça ne peut pas être ça. Non je crois qu'au contraire il s'agit plutôt de compréhension. Tous les deux nous sommes enfermés dans notre solitude. Abandonnés de tous. Et pourtant, tous les deux à notre manière nous continuons à nous battre pour exister dans un monde ingrat et qui nous rejette. Tous deux nous recherchons une chose dont nous ignorons pourtant la nature. Peut-être est-ce la reconnaissance des autres. Peut-être la compagnie. Peut-être autre chose encore

_I'm open wide   
I want to take you home   
We'll waste some time   
You're the only one for me_

Il se lève alors pour partir. Et je me rends compte alors que je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Je ne veux pas être seul. Pas ce soir. Plus jamais. Il me remercie d'un mot et se dirige vers la porte. Je dois réagir. Je dois faire quelque chose, maintenant, où je le regretterai, je le sens. Je lève et me précipite vers lui.. Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Plein de sentiments contradictoires s'entremêlent et commencent à ne plus rimer à rien.   
Je l'attrape par le poignet et il se retourne vers moi. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se pas, il ne comprend pas ce que je lui veux et me regarde de ses grands yeux noirs avec un air interrogateur :  
" Ne me laisse pas ".  
Ses yeux s'agrandissent alors et je sais qu'il cherche quelque chose à dire. Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais et je m'en fiche. Je ne sais même plus comment nous nous sommes retrouvés alors, moi l'embrassant, une main crispée sur sa manche, l'autre glissée dans sa chevelure de jais. Il se tend, je peux le sentir malgré la distance entre nos deux corps.  
Je délaisse ses lèvres et plaque ma joue contre la sienne, lui murmurant une fois encore dans l'oreille de ne pas me laisser, ma voix presque suppliante. Je m'écure moi-même de lui montrer ainsi ma faiblesse. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai besoin de lui, ne serait-ce que pour ce soir.   
Il se dégage doucement de mon étreinte et je sens soudain une main douce se poser sur mon autre joue et m'obliger à lui faire face. Mon regard rencontre alors le sien. Les explications s'étranglent dans ma gorge à l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux ont l'air si doux alors qu'il me scrute silencieusement. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir ses pensées à cet instant.   
Je ferme les yeux. J'ai tellement honte. Il va me rejeter, je le sais. Je suis vraiment un crétin pour m'être ridiculisé tout seul comme ça. Mais qu'elle mouche avait bien pu me piquer pour agir ainsi ? Je n'aurai jamais du lui dire un truc pareil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se moque pas de moi et en me rit pas au nez ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en va pas maintenant que j'ai perdu la face à tout jamais ?  
Et puis, tout à coup, une sensation de douce chaleur sur mes lèvres. Mes paupières s'ouvrent alors tout en grand et je me rends compte que : non je ne suis pas en train de rêver et que oui ce sont bien les lèvres de Jin " je respire la joie de vivre " Kazama qui sont posées sur mes lèvres.   
J'ai du mal à y croire. Il ne me rejette pas ? Alors lui aussi il ressent ce besoin qui me ronge de l'intérieur ? Peut-être a-t-il tout simplement autant besoin de moi que moi de lui ?

Pour cette nuit, au moins cette nuit, nous ne voulons plus être seuls.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et approfondie alors le baiser, plaquant en même temps mon corps au sien. Je ne veux plus le lâcher, j'ai bien trop peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Je ne laisserai pas, plus maintenant, pas avant qu'il ne fasse partir la douleur de la solitude.   
Je sens ses bras se refermer possesivement sur ma taille, et mon corps se retrouve d'avantage presser contre lui. 

Maintenant, je sais qu'il ne partira pas. 

_You look so fine   
I'm like the desert tonight   
Leave her behind   
If you want to show me _

_I'm not like all the other girls   
I won't take it like the other girls   
I won't fake it like the other girls   
That you used to know_

Tout est allé si vite. Il est nu. Moi aussi. Sa peau frôle la mienne. J'ai la fièvre. J'en veux plus, toujours plus. Ses doigts s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux. Mes mains se crispent sur son dos puissant. Il fait chaud, tellement chaud. Je n'ai jamais eu autant chaud de ma vie. Il lâche un soupir. Je pousse un gémissement. Ses baisers ont un goûts de miel, son souffle est saccadé contre mon cou et de la sueur dégouline de mon front en de fines gouttelettes salées. Douces caresses timides. Etreintes passionnées.   
Fusionnés. Plus jamais seuls.  
Lui qui est d'habitude si froid, il est désormais si passionnée, brûlant. Possessif et pourtant à la fois d'une douceur extrême. Son masque est enfin tombé. Je l'ai fait tomber. Il me révèle enfin ce que j'ai toujours désiré voir. Il me révèle à quel point son âme est torturée, à quel point sa personnalité semble ambiguë. Je ne le comprends pas totalement je dois l'avouer, mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux quand même essayer.   
Je sens quelque chose d'étrange monter en moi, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il dit mon nom. Je cri le sien. Il me murmure encore d'autres mots. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Quoique nous pourrons nous dire, aucun mot ne pourrait jamais exprimer ce que nous ressentons réellement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est graver dans ma mémoire cet instant éternellement.  
Nous ne sommes qu'un, lui et moi, plus jamais seuls.   
Et le monde explose en un million de couleurs. 

_You're taking me over   
Over and over   
I'm falling over   
Over and ove_r

*****

Et voilà comment tout c'est passé. Trop rapidement sans doute pour que je comprenne vraiment, mais ce n'est pas important.   
Il est là tout contre moi, endormi. Nous n'avons pas échangé une parole, mais nous sommes restés blottit l'un contre l'autre, nous caressant doucement, échangeant de temps à autre de légers baisers.  
Totalement en paix avec nous même pour la premier fois de notre vie.  
Ma tête est posée dans le creux de son cou et ses bras puissants sont serrés autour de ma taille. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie. Et je m'en veux pour ça. Ce bonheur là, il n'est pas pour moi. Pourtant, je me plais dedans et m'y noie totalement. Qu'importe ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite.  
Il n'existe plus que lui et moi, le son régulier de sa respiration et la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. La douleur s'estompe, et la peur avec elle, tendis que je sens mon esprit s'entourer de ténèbres et sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. 

_You're taking me over   
Drown in me one more time   
Hide inside me tonight   
Do what you want to do   
Just pretend happy end   
Let me know let it show_

Le soleil est levé depuis déjà plusieurs heures et je peux sentir ses rayons viennent chatouiller mon visage à travers les fins rideaux de ma chambre. Mes yeux s'ouvrent paresseusement un à un. Je tatonne lentement à côté de moi et je fais face alors à ce que je redoutais le plus : il n'est plus là. L'appartement semble tout à coup plus dépouillé que jamais. Qu'est ce que c'est, cette impression de vide que j'ai dans le cur. Pourquoi suis-je déçu alors qu'au fond de moi je me doutais bien que ça se passerait ainsi  
Maintenant. Peut-être que maintenant j'ai une véritable raison, de le lui en vouloir, de lui faire payer ! Je vais le réduire en miette la prochaine fois que je le verrais, je lui ferais regretter d'avoir même vu le jour. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pas le droit de me laisser ainsi. Pas comme ça ! Plus maintenant !   
Mais ce que je lui reproche encore plus, c'est de me faire ressentir tout ça. Je croyais pourtant de ne plus avoir de sentiment depuis la mort de mon maître et voilà que lui Kazama, cet iceberg, cette face de porte de prison, avait fait ressurgir des démons que je croyais avoir enfouis en moi depuis bien longtemps déjà.   
Je le hais !   
Pourquoi avait-il à partir ! Pourquoi essaye-t-il de me protéger ce crétin ! Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas simplement me battre à ses côtés ? Pour quelles raisons ? Il ne peut tout de même pas m'aimer ? C'est ridicule ! Et se serait dommage pour lui parce que moi je ne l'aime pas ! Du tout ! Et ce n'est pas une larme qui coule le long de ma joue. Ce n'est pas moi qui balance cet oreiller rageusement contre le mur. Ce n'est pas moi qui ressens ça. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aime pas. Je Je l'aime Je l'aime Quel idiot je fais. Et lui cet abruti. Pourquoi doit-il tout gâcher ? A cause de son sang ? A cause de ses propres démons ? Si j'avais pensé un jour que ma vie serait aussi compliquée  
Cela fait si mal Plus que tout les coups du monde Peut-être même plus que la mort des gens qui nous sont chers... Que dois-je faire ? Rester là ? Reprendre ma vie ? Oublier cet imbécile ? C'est ce que je devrais faire oui  
Mais je ne le peux pas. Il est parti, et a emporté avec lui une partie de moi-même. Et si je veux la récupérer alors je dois le retrouver.   
Je te retrouverai Jin. Peut importe le temps que cela me prendra. Et ce jour là, lorsque nos routes se recroiseront, je te tuerai Je ne te laisserai pas te détruire ni me faire souffrir d'avantage. Alors je te tueraiparce que je t'aime trop  
  
_Ending with letting go_

_Let's pretend, happy end_

_You Look so Fine, **Garbage**_  
  
**Notes :**

Et bien, on peut dire que la je n'ai vraiment pas du tout eu le contrôle de ce que j'écrivais ! A l'origine cette fics ne devait pas du tout se passer comme ça ni être écrite sur un ton si noir. Mais lorsque je me suis mise la chanson " You Look so fine " je me suis laisser porter par la musique et la fics a complètement changé, et ma foi je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Mais c'est vrai que voir Hwoarang parler de manière si torturée est assez étonnante. Enfin bon cela doit être aussi en rapport avec mon humeur du moment sans doute Enfin j'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plus ! ^^


End file.
